1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the design of bridge plug slips.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bridge plugs are used to form closures in a flowbore. Often, a bridge plug will need to be removed, and this is done by milling through the plug. Unfortunately, milling through most conventional bridge plug designs leaves large pieces which may be difficult to circulate out of the flowbore.